1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to displays, and, more specifically, to a method of displaying items like dolls and plush toys along the hem of a pillowcase. The pillowcase display of the present invention comprises a pillowcase having display apertures for dolls and stuffed animals with a plurality of apertures positioned near the hem of the pillowcase whereby the display articles have their body portions inside the pillowcase with the head portions extending outside the pillowcase through the apertures.
The present invention provides a pillowcase display for a pillow. The pillowcase has a length of skirting attached to the hem of the pillowcase with a plurality of pieces of fabric. The fabric pieces and pillow case skirting can be of any color, shape or pattern with co-aligned apertures passing through both so that a number of dolls and/or stuffed animals can be placed with the body portion within the skirting and the head portion extending through the piece-fabric.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other display cases designed for displaying articles. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 1,533,428 issued to Kittleson on Apr. 14, 1925.
Another patent was issued to Thorne et al. on Sep. 8, 1998 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,803,331. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,813,584 was issued to Mauser on September 1998 and still yet another was issued on Mar. 30, 1999 to Sutton as U.S. Pat. No. 5,888,117.
Another patent was issued to Miller et al. on Nov. 2, 1999 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,972,392. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 6,190,045 was issued to Schulman on Feb. 20, 2001. Another was issued to Willingham et al. on Jan. 28, 2003 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,510,974 and still yet another was issued on Dec. 10, 1992 to Ishiwa as P.C.T. Publication No. WO9221264.
Another patent was issued to Takeda on Apr. 23, 2002 as Japanese Patent No. JP2002119769. Yet another Japanese Patent No. JP2004129828 was issued to Yamada on Apr. 30, 2004. Another was issued to Herzog on Aug. 10, 2006 as P.C.T. Publication No. WO2006/083456.